


Give an Inch

by Miralana



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, References to Rafe's tiny flashback body, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miralana/pseuds/Miralana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t last a day,” Sam looks down on him, surprised just how close Adler is, who is still sitting on the cupboard.<br/>“Isn’t that what I have you for?” Adler says, eyebrows raised and god, arrogant twinks are going to be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give an Inch

**Author's Note:**

> [Elena](http://mordinsolus.tumblr.com) asked: 94 “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

When one of Sam’s contacts tells him that there is someone willing and able to fund their search for Avery’s treasure Sam had been interested, but also wary. Someone with enough money and influence always wants something in return for their _help_. A cut, the glory, whatever it was, it was never good for the people who actually found it.

He tries to do research about the Adler family, but there isn’t a lot of information about them at the library – apart from some articles about Adler Sr. having more money than he technically should. There might be more, but Sam get’s the message that they’re meeting two hours before it is supposed to happen and Sam can only read so many articles forced on microfiche before his eyes give up.

So when he meets Rafe Adler for dinner at a restaurant in Boston he knows nothing about him, despite the fact that he is the only child of Maxwell and Noreen Adler and that he was born somewhere between 1970 and 1980 – the article had been too small to figure it out. It’s not enough for Sam, because he likes to know everything about the people he works with, but it’s everything he has.

He waits in the restaurant for not even five minutes, keeping an eye on the door to see if anyone might come in that could be Rafe Adler, until someone sits down in front of him. Someone who totally slipped through him.

“Mr Drake, I assume?” the kid in front of him says and Sam blinks.

“Mr Adler?” he croaks and the kid smiles politely.

“Have you ordered yet? I apologise for being late, the traffic, you know.”

“Just drinks,” is the only thing Sam can say, because he is still not over this. When he realised that Rafe Adler was somewhere between the ages of twenty-one and thirty-one he hadn’t expected him to … well … Sam isn’t even sure if that kid passes for twenty-one. He looks young, thin, with a soft face, and eyes that seem brown or blue in the light. The only thing that even puts him up to twenty-one in Sam’s eyes is his slicked back hair. He looks like a twink who stepped right out of the gay porn Sam swears he doesn’t watch sometimes.

Rafe Adler doesn’t seem to think anything of his silence, or maybe he doesn’t care because he is a typical rich boy, but when the waiter comes they both order food and Sam isn’t even sure that he likes what he just ordered, but he still can’t believe that one of his contacts, would think he’d be willing to work with a fucking child. Because that’s what Rafe Adler is. A child. A really pretty child, with heavy eyes and soft lips and what doesn’t seem to be a single muscle on his whole body. Sam really needs to get a grip on himself.

“So Mr Drake. Mr Flynn told me that you are close to finding the lost treasure of Captain Henry Avery.”

Sam instantly forgets everything he just thought. Straight to business then. “That is correct.”

Adler intertwines his fingers on the table. “How?”

“It would be stupid to tell you everything I have found out, in case you’re just here to spy on us.”

“Very good, Mr Drake. Now, correct me if I’m wrong. Avery saw himself as some kind of …” Adler stops and gives him a smile “penitent thief, didn’t he?” So Adler knows of St Dismas. That is one thing to cross off the list, then.

“I’d say that’s accurate.”

“And you and your … Mr Flynn didn’t clarify your cousin, your brother?”

“My brother.”

“You and your brother you think you know where to find the …”

Adler looks at him, obviously waiting for him to finish the sentence.

“The cross.”

Adler nods again. “And what do you need to get to this place?”

“Money and influence.”

“How much are we speaking?”

“How much does it cost to bribe a Central American prison guard?”

Adler smiles. “Not as much as you probably think.”

 

Later, when dinner is done and they’ve danced around the topic of how much money, how much should Adler know and how illegal is all of this, they agree to take a look at the information that Nate put out for Adler. It’s not all of it, because they both don’t trust strangers, but it’s hopefully enough to satisfy Adler’s curiosity.

“You clearly put a lot of work into it,” Adler says, when he stands before the map taped to the wall and sips from the beer Sam has offered him. It’s clearly not to his taste, because Adler leaves it on the bedside table and asks, without looking. “So where is this prison?”

“What do you get out of it?” Sam finally asks, leaning against the cheap dining table.

Adler turns around to him and pushes his ass up on the cupboard under the map. His legs hang freely and Sam has to tear his eyes away from them. “Oh, this and that.”

“Mr Adler, if this is to work I think we should be honest with each other.”

“I agree.” Adler hums softly and shrugs. “For me it’s the thrill and a hobby of some kind. When I first read about it, I knew I wanted to find it.”

“So you want to come with us?”

“Yes.”

“Panamanian prisons aren’t for everyone.”

Adler raises his eyebrows and turns his head up, to the card. “Which one?”

Sam steps forward until he can access the map and points to the general vicinity in which the prison is. There are four others around the point he’s pointing at, so even if Adler is only after their information, he won’t know everything. Just like Sam feels like he doesn’t know Adler’s complete reasoning.

“Well, that looks manageable.”

“You wouldn’t last a day,” Sam looks down on him, surprised just how close Adler is, who is still sitting on the cupboard.

“Isn’t that what I have you for?” Adler says, eyebrows raised and god, arrogant twinks are going to be the death of him.

“If me and my brother are busy finding St Dismas’ cross, then who’s gonna take care of you?”

“I’ll scream for you.”

“Oh really?”

Adler hums again, his fingers treading at the hem of Sam’s cheap dress shirt. “I’m a loud screamer, you’ll hear me.”

“Maybe you should show me right now. To make sure I know what it sounds like.” Fucking barely legal rich boys. How Sam hates them. His cock is hard just thinking about bending him over the table and fucking him until he screamed himself hoarse.

Adler pouts. “I don’t know, I got to have a reason for screaming, right, Mr Drake?”

“You want me to give you one?”

“Well… it’s not a life or death situation, so I’m not sure if that would work.”

Sam steps even closer and Adler immediately spreads his legs for him, a triumphant smile on his face.

“I bet I can make you scream my name.” He grips Adler’s jaw between his fingers and forces his body forward and upwards. It must be uncomfortable, but Adler goes without any complaints.

“What do I get if you lose?”

Sam smiles and pulls Adler’s whole body forward on the cupboard, disrupting his stability and having the boy cling to him.

“If I lose we should probably practise. Can’t have you all on your own in prison.”

Adler laughs, when Sam lifts him up like he weighs nothing.

“And if you win, we should probably see that you don’t unlearn how it’s done, you know just to make sure.”

While Sam walks over to the table, intending on making true on his fantasy and bending Adler over it, Adler unbuttons his shirt with swift fingers and tugs it off, obviously experienced in this kind of thing.

There’s a triumphant look on his face and he knows that Adler doesn’t expect him to actually win the bet – even though technically they’re both winners in that case.

 

Nate, however, when he sees him the next morning with a disturbed look on his face and the request to “please never fuck whoever that was, ever again” seems like the sole loser of the evening’s activities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this fic, consider leaving a comment or following me on [tumblr](http://everknowing.tumblr.com).


End file.
